Ipod Shuffle
by CoachLover18
Summary: I put my ipod on shuffle and this what happened...Mostly all Chiles :


This is the ipod shuffle challenge, well it's not really a challenge. But if you wanted to try it what you do is put your ipod, mp3 play, windows media player, or itunes on shuffle mode and write a one-shot for the first ten songs. The catch is, you have to finish it before the song is over, which is why they are so short. You can connect them together if you want.

There's only two conneted one-shots in here. Songs 9 and 10.

Anyway please R&R!

Disclaimer: I own nothing, but I do own my ipod. That's gotta count as something right? Yeah didn't think so.

**_

* * *

_**

**_1) Radar-Britney Spears  
I Wonder if he knows he's on my radar (on my radar) on my radar (on my radar) And if I notice you I know it's you. Choose you don't wanna lose you're on my radar (on my radar) on my radar (on my radar)_**

Niles entered the office and placed the tea tray on the desk. This gave CC the time to check him out from behind without him knowing.

She thought he had a great rear view and he was sexy.

As he walked out of the office, she couldn't help but watch. He didn't know it, but he was on her radar.

_

* * *

_

_**2) Don't Trust Me-3OH!3 (I really didn't know how to write this one so I hope it's good)  
Shaking in the fingers with the bottle in your palm. And the best is (best is), No one knows who you are, Just another girl alone at the bar.**_

CC wanted Niles, she always did, but he was a butler. They could never be together.

Her mother would never approve of her dating the servant and she thought she would just end up hurting Niles.

So there she sat every night, in the bar alone just drinking it all way.

Niles wouldn't be able to trust CC with his heart, not with BB as her mother_._

_

* * *

_

_**3) Let's Do This-Hannah Montana (Yeah this one was hard too)  
I'll turn it on, I'll crank it up. I'll show you all what I'm made of. I'll get loud, I'll wear it out. I'll bring the roof in this house down**_

Everyone always said Max was dense and uptight. He wanted to show them all what he was really made of.

He was going to stop wearing suits and working so much, he was going to let loose and kick back, he was going to forget the rules.

Most importantly, he was going to tell Fran how he really felt. No backing out this time.

"Let's do this." He said and off he went.

_

* * *

_

_**4) This Is The Life-The Beach Girl5  
'Cause I been know to kick in some doors. Ohh don't try to fight me 'cause ya know I was born to win. I'm a girl that you just can't ignore. OoOo this is the life baby I can't lie**_

CC Babcock had it all, a great job, she was rich, and she could make a grown man cry.

She had the life. She was in charge of everything, everything but one thing. Her love life, her mother had to approve who she dates and her pride always got in the way.

Maybe it wasn't the life, but that was about to change.

* * *

**_5) I'd Lie-Taylor Swift (This one was easy and it kind of fits them)  
I could tell you his favorite colors green. He loves to argue, born on the seventeenth. His sister's beautiful, he has his father's eyes. And if you ask me if I love him, I'd lie_**

CC truely did love Niles. Ever since she first met him.

She knew being with him was forbidden, but that didn't stop her from trying to get closer to him.

CC knew that wasn't Max she was about to kiss that one time in the office when Nanny Fine was entering that kissing contest. She knew it was Niles and not Max in the bed that night she crawled into it.

That's just it, CC knew. She knew everything about Niles. She knew his favorite color was blue, his last name was Brightmore, he gets his good looks from his father, he was born on the 26th, he loved to send zingers her way, and he sang beautifully.

But if anyone ever asked CC if she loved him. she'd lie.

* * *

_**6) Fantasy-Mariah Carey  
Mmm, baby I'm so into you. Darling, if you only knew. All the things that flow through my mind. (But it's just a) sweet, sweet fantasy, I close my eyes You come and you take me. (On and on and on) So deep in my daydreams, But it's just a sweet, sweet fantasy, baby**_

Every night Niles lived in a fantasy world. He would constantly dream about the day that CC would be his.

The dream was the same everytime. She would tell him she loved him and wanted to be with him forever. He would finally tell her he loved her more than anything and then she would kiss and they would spend forever together.

Then he wakes up. And it's all just a fantasy, a sweet, sweet fantasy.

* * *

_**7) Summer Nights-Grease Cast  
Summer lovin' had me a blast. Summer lovin' happened so fast. I met a girl crazy for me. Met a boy cute as can be. Summer days driftin' away, to uh-oh those summer nights**_

_Summer. It's when everyone is free and alive..._

The family decided to take a trip to the beach that day, Niles and CC included.

The sun was beginning to set and Niles and CC were sitting next to each other peacefully on the beach, that is until Niles threw sand at CC.

"Niles!" CC shrieked.

"What are you going to do about it, CaCa?" Niles challenged, starting to get up. CC got up also and Niles ran.

She caught up to him and pushed him into the water.

"You better run now CaCa!" Niles started to chase after CC. He was chasing her all over the beach while CC was laughing and trying to get away from him.

Finally, Niles caught her by her waist and spun the laughing CC around.

He put her down gently and they faced each other.

They both leaned in and shared a chaste kiss that soon turned into a deep kiss.

Behind them the sun set. It was a perfect summer night.

* * *

_**8) Doesn't Really Matter-Janet Jackson (listen to this song...it really goes with Chiles (: )  
Doesn't matter what your friends are telling you  
Doesn't matter what my family's saying too  
It just matters that I'm in love with you  
It only matters that you love me too**_

It finally happened, Niles and CC started dating, but Niles had doubts. Not about dating CC, just if she was okay with him being a butler.

CC came into the kitchen and Niles decided to find out just how serious she was.

"CC, are you sure this is what you want, I am just a servant after all. What will other people think."

CC looked up at him and smiled. "Niles, you're not just a servant, you're the man I love. I don't care what anyone thinks. All that matters is the fact that we love each other." Niles doubts faded as he took CC in his arms.

"I love you, CC."

"I love you too, Niles."

* * *

**_9) Sexy Love- Ne-yo  
Sexy love girl the things you do  
(Oh baby baby) Keep me sprung, keep running back to you  
Oh I love making love to you  
Babygirl you know you're my (sexy love...)  
_**  
CC didn't know what she did to Niles.

Every time she walked into a room, she took his breath away. Whenever she let that sultry laugh escape her lips a chill went down his spine. When they accidently grazed each other, the hair on the back of his neck stood up.

Niles wanted nothing more than to take her in his arms, tell her that he loved her, and make love to her every night.

That's when he heard a knock at his door.

* * *

**_10) We Belong Together-Mariah Carey  
Who else am I gon' lean on when times get rough (Ooooooh yeah)  
Who's gonna talk to me on the phone till the sun comes up (Oooooh yeah)  
Who's gonna take your place, there ain't nobody better (Oooooooh yeah)  
Oh, baby baby, we belong together  
_**  
Niles opened his door and there was CC.

"I realized something today, butler boy." CC smirked at him and Niles raised his eyebrow.

"And what's that, that you're not really a sized six?" he wishe he would have said that, fearing it would hurt her and make her not tell him what it was she realized. It didn't.

"Nope." She paused, smiled at him, and took a step nside his room. "I realized that we belong together." That was all Niles needed to hear. He pulled her into his arms and kissed her.

"I love you, CC." Niles smiled at her.

"I love you too, Niles. Now make love to me, you silly servant." And that they did, well into the morning light.

* * *

Sorry for any mistakes. Oh and the nex chapter of MySpace Love will be up later :)


End file.
